The Final Tradegy
by MapleTreeway
Summary: "Because I will forgive you, eventually... but never really forget your crimes" ... The red head broke down sobbing... "I am so sorry Jester. So very, very sorry." - The last Tradegy I will post! R&R, please!


**A/N: I got the poem off of another member's profile and posted it to mine. A few months ago, I was having a chat with the Member (You know who you are, and if you're reading this I'm Sorry for that bad review I left and the whole misunderstanding. :'() all about FF and other things. And I brought this up and that's how this thing started! I also changed some verses to fit Medieval Times.**

**I'm sorry if this is 'Doom & Gloom' but I just wanted to get this one last tragedy up before I start doing the 'Happy Endings' :^). I AM FLEXABLE! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Nope-y Dope! **

_Dear Jane,_

_I'm sorry  
>that I bought you roses<br>to tell you that I like you_

_I'm sorry  
>That I was raised with respect<br>not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

_I'm sorry  
>That I cannot lift a sword<br>to protect you if necessary_

_I'm sorry  
>that I opened your chamber door for you<br>and let you go in first_

_I'm sorry  
>That I'm not cute enough<br>to be "your guy"_

_I'm sorry  
>That I am actually nice;<br>and not a Maggot_

_I'm sorry  
>I do not have a lot of money<br>to buy you the things you desire_

_I'm sorry  
>I like to spend my time writing ballads for you<br>and not clashing wooden swords in a fight_

_I'm sorry  
>I would rather be in love with you<br>than be back with my parents._

_I'm sorry  
>That I am always the one you need to talk to,<br>but never good enough to court_

_I'm sorry  
>That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad<br>but only when you went away with another guy_

_I'm sorry  
>That I am there to listen to your problems,<br>but not good enough for you to listen to me when I need a friend_

_I'm sorry  
>If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, <em>

_Only to be thrown to the side when another person comes_

_I'm sorry  
>If I don't answer my chamber door, to listen to you cry for hours,<em>

_Instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work_

_I'm sorry  
>that you can't realize…<em>

_I've been the one all along._

_I'm sorry  
>If you read this, and know somebody like this,<br>but don't care_

_But most of all…_

_I'm sorry  
>For not being sorry anymore<em>

_I'm sorry  
>That you can't accept me for who I am<em>

_I'm sorry  
>I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do,<em>

_Is not good enough to make it in your world_

_I'm sorry  
>I caught your Courter with another girl and told you about it, <em>

_I thought that was what friends were for..._

_I'm sorry  
>That I told you I loved you and actually meant it.<em>

_I'm sorry  
>That I talked to you for nine hours on Christmas when your Courter was threatening you <em>

_Instead of spending time with my friends_

_I'm Sorry  
>That I cared<em>

_I'm sorry  
>that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different.<em>

_But the truth is Jane,_

_You could have done something different_

_YOU,_

_Could have made ME_

_Feel loved and wanted_

_YOU,_

_Could have made ME_

_Feel noticed and appreciated_

_YOU,_

_Could have turned around _

_And said do YOU have any problems?_

_YOU,_

_Could have opened your eyes and seen the Boy in Blue _

_Who actually LOVED you for you_

_But you did not,_

_And you will never learn _

_What it feels like right now_

_What it feels like right now,_

_To write this agonizing letter_

_To a so-thought friend_

_What it feels like right now,_

_To be broken and shattered instead of_

_Whole and alive_

_What it feels like right now,_

_In general_

_And it pains me, Dear Jane;_

_But this is Good-bye._

_Good-bye,_

_To everything we had_

_Good-bye,_

_To our 'Friendship'_

_Good-bye,_

_To you_

_Good-bye,_

_To my broken soul_

_Because I will forgive you, eventually_

_But I will never really forget your crimes._

_~ Jester_

….

Jane looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. _What did I do?_ She thought. The knight reread the last line astonished… _**Because I will forgive you, eventually…But I will never really forget your crimes.**_

The red head collapsed onto the ground sobbing fiercely. "I am so sorry Jester. So very, very sorry."


End file.
